The brother and the best friend
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Kurt is Rachel's best friend. What if Blaine were her brother? Series of unrelated drabbles around the idea of Blaine and Rachel being siblings. Chapter 6: Rachel's brother turns out to be Kurt's boyfriend...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I should hardly be starting a new story now, considering I should actually be studying and I already can't exactly keep up with the other stories I have posted, but... here it is, my first attempt at a Blaine/Rachel siblingship... something... and Kurt. I'll probably write more drabbles and post them all here, so, as stated, this story's chapters won't be related in any way (except for the fact that, of course, Blaine and Rachel are siblings, Kurt is Rachel's (best) friend and then there's also Klaine... sort of?).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. The same goes for the idea of making Blaine and Rachel related (why did it even take so long? I mean, people have been going on about them looking so much alike they could be related for ages).

Anyway, enjoy, and please review :)

* * *

><p>It was the Saturday before school started again after the summer break, and Rachel had all but demanded that Kurt come over to discuss potential songs they could sing in Glee this year. At some point, Rachel's dads had called her downstairs to talk about something, but judging from the creaking of the stairs, she was coming back up. Kurt glanced up for half a second when Rachel stormed back into her room in that typical Rachel-like manner, before turning back to his phone. It wasn't unlike Rachel, after all, to storm in and out of the whatever room whenever she wanted, so he didn't think anything of it now, even if they were having a sleepover and Rachel usually kept her storm in and outs to a minimum on those occasions. Rachel, however, didn't seem to appreciate his lack of attention, if her dropping back down next to him on the bed and placing her head on his shoulder was any indication.<p>

Trying tentatively to get his shoulder back and make sure his clothes didn't wrinkle too much, Kurt asked, "Rachel? What's wrong?" In response, the girl just groaned, and alright, now Kurt really had to get his shoulder away from her face.

"It's my brother," she spat eventually, contempt clear on her face.

"Your… brother?" he asked. "Since when do you have a brother?"

Finally lifting her head (Kurt's clothes sighed in relief), Rachel glared half-heartedly at him. "Half-brother, actually," she corrected him. "Blaine Anderson. He's always been there, just not… around much. One of my dads apparently had a fling with some woman at some point and she got pregnant, and bam! Half-brother."

"Okay." Kurt wasn't exactly sure what to do with that information.

"He always lived with his mother, he even has her last name. But now he's coming to Lima. To McKinley." She groaned again. "He always ruins everything, and now he's going to ruin my senior year."

"Are you sure you're not overreacting?" Kurt asked carefully. "I mean, I'm sure he's not that bad, right?" On the other hand – he wasn't sure if McKinley could handle another Rachel Berry.

She huffed. "I'm _definitely_ not overreacting. Just wait, you'll see it for yourself."

o-o-o-o-o

When Monday came around, Kurt kept an eye out for any kid that looked like Rachel Berry. At some point, he'd almost gone so far as to ask a freshman if he was related to her, but the boy had gotten away. He hadn't seen Rachel all day, so he hadn't been able to ask her to point out her brother. Knowing Rachel, though, she would probably drag this Blaine kid to Glee rehearsal. He was probably an amazing singer if he was related to Rachel.

Kurt wasn't sure what to think of that, though. It would mean even less solos for him than he got now.

On his way to his final class of the day – English – he _did_ see a rather short guy who bore some resemblance to Rachel, but he had to be at least a junior, if not a senior. Kurt wondered why he'd never seen the guy around before; he was amazingly good-looking.

Good-looking enough, at least, to make Kurt collide with a stray trashcan in the middle of the hallway because he was too busy sneaking glances at the new guy. With a face as red as a fire truck, Kurt hastily scrambled up and almost ran into his English class.

Unfortunately, he was by no means safe there, it seemed. Almost as soon as he'd sat down, the handsome guy walked in as well, and Kurt didn't know whether to be mortified or happy. As if it wasn't bad enough that he'd already made a fool out of himself in front of the new guy, he was now even in his English class. On the other hand, this meant that Kurt had a shot (a small one, but a shot nonetheless) at getting to know the guy.

He was surprised, however, when the guy didn't sit down, but instead remained standing at the front of the classroom. His feeling of dread grew worse when the guy placed his bag next to the teacher's desk and went to close the door.

"Good afternoon, class," the guy – no, man – said, and a few students muttered a reply. Kurt, however, sat frozen in his seat, hoping that the man wouldn't be looking his way the entire hour – no, better year, the entire year. Naturally, that was the moment he caught the man's eye, and he looked away instantly, hoping that his blush wouldn't be too obvious. He also couldn't believe the words that came out of the man's mouth next. "My name is Blaine Anderson, and I'll be your teacher this year."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Second chapter/drabble! Just a few notes before we start: as said in summary and previous chapter's a/n, this is just a collection of drabbles that don't have much to do with each other. This chapter, incidentally, is just another meeting between Kurt and Blaine (gee, sounds familiar). A good thing about that is that it's much easier for me to write one-shots/drabbles than multi-chapter stories. I'm sure you can all think of a bad thing, if the reviews I got for last chapter (thanks for those, by the way! :D) are any indication. And besides the fact that I already wasn't planning on continuing these (probably), I wouldn't know what to do with teacher!Blaine. So... yeah.

Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter regardless! :) Please review when you're done?

* * *

><p>Kurt was rummaging through his locker when a voice he didn't immediately recognise came from his left. "Hey. You're Kurt, right?"<p>

Slightly perturbed by the sudden interruption, Kurt glanced sideways, only to come face to face with a dark haired boy who was slightly shorter than him. There was something familiar about him, but Kurt couldn't pinpoint what it was, exactly. "Yeah, that's me," he replied, not entirely at ease. "How do you know? And who are you?"

The boy's smile fell for a moment, but before Kurt even had the time to register that, the boy was speaking again. "So she really never told anyone about me…," he muttered, seeming slightly dejected by this. He sighed. "Right. Sorry for bothering you."

Kurt blinked. "No problem. Is everything alright?"

The boy, who'd already been turning around to walk away, looked back at him and shrugged. "I'm fine."

Even without actually knowing this boy, Kurt realised that that simply couldn't be true. Still curious, he asked, "How did you know who I was?"

He closed his locker, and when he turned back to the boy, he was surprised to see a tinge of red on the boy's cheeks. "You're in some of my sister's photos," the boy muttered offhandedly. "You really… stand out in a crowd, you know that? It's pretty amazing."

Kurt quickly went over his friends' families in his head, but he didn't recall anyone ever mentioning a brother nobody, it seemed, had ever met. "It is," he agreed. "So… I know your sister?"

The boy nodded, deflating again. "Obviously she doesn't really talk about me, then."

Starting to feel a little bad for the boy (after all, a sister who seemed to be denying his existence to her friends? Kurt wouldn't want that), he suggested, "Maybe she talks about you to others? Just not to me?"

"Oh, no, I doubt that," the boy replied. "Rachel _does_ consider you her best friend, after all."

Kurt frowned. Rachel? "That's weird," he agreed. "I wonder…" Glancing back at the boy, he asked, "What's your name? Maybe she's mentioned you, but – "

"Blaine," the boy responded. "Blaine Anderson. Don't ask about the different last names," he added as Kurt looked confused. "It doesn't make much sense to us either."

Still not able to recall any occasions during which Rachel might've mentioned her brother, Kurt asked instead, "Are you new here? Did you want to ask something?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I just transferred today. I attended Dalton Academy before this, and while it's great there, it doesn't really prepare for the real world… it's a bit sheltered." For a moment, Kurt could've sworn Blaine was going to say more about the topic, but he seemed to rethink that. "And I wanted to ask you where I could find the choir room… and maybe if you wanted to go for coffee after school?"

That caught Kurt's interest. He'd never been asked out, even if it was just for coffee, in his life. "You're gay?" he asked, baffled. Now it was an ever bigger mystery to Kurt why Rachel had never mentioned her brother to him. When Blaine nodded, Kurt smiled. "Sure. That'd be nice."

"Let's not tell Rachel yet," Blaine said as they started walking towards the choir room. "If that's alright with you? I just have a feeling that she wouldn't like… this very much, especially if she never mentioned me."

Kurt thought about that for a few seconds. Blaine was probably right. Then again, Rachel was his best friend. Who, incidentally, was dating his stepbrother. Well, then. She'd just have to deal with it. Besides, they were only going to have coffee, that was all.

Nobody was in the choir room when they got there, but Blaine insisted on staying there anyway, as he wanted to practise his audition song for New Directions. Kurt, having another class to go to, left, after making sure Blaine was fine by himself.

And if he had any lingering doubts about Blaine really being Rachel's brother… well, Rachel cleared all of them when she spent the entire lunch break bemoaning the fact that her annoying little brother (whom she had, indeed, neglected to mention before today) was now at McKinley. Kurt, however, didn't think he minded very much.

* * *

><p><strong>PS<strong>: if you have any drabble-length prompts, feel free to suggest them! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: This chapter's a bit longer than the other two... I think this would take place in season 3, some time between summer and now, and of course AU... that's pretty vague, I know, but I hope it makes some sense.

Hopefully you'll enjoy this! :) Please review!

* * *

><p>"What are you so happy about?" Blaine asked Rachel as she practically danced into the kitchen. She could understand his confusion; after all, she was normally only like this when New Directions had won a competition or when Finn had taken her out on a particularly well thought-out date.<p>

Now, however, neither of those were the case.

"Kurt's coming over for a sleepover," she informed him, rummaging through the fridge in an attempt to find the food she'd prepared earlier. "We're going to have a musical marathon, a diva-off…"

Blaine didn't look impressed. "You do that nearly ever week," he reminded her, and Rachel's rummaging came to a halt. She extracted her head from the fridge and stood upright, glancing somewhat confusedly at her slightly younger half-brother.

"You're right," she muttered. How had she never even thought about that before? The previous year, the sleepovers she had with Kurt (and sometimes Mercedes, and even less often Tina) had only taken place about once a month. This school year, however… like Blaine pointed out, those sleepovers occurred just about every week.

Blaine just shrugged and went back to eating whatever he was eating; Rachel looked at it in distaste. "I thought you didn't even like the guy that much?" he eventually asked, when Rachel's head had disappeared back in the fridge.

"Yes, I do," she countered. "He's my best friend, Blaine. Plus, having so many sleepovers is a good thing. Next year, we'll be in New York, and we'll probably be roommates. This is an excellent way to practise for that."

Blaine scrunched up his face, as if not believing that someone would willingly share a room or even an apartment with Rachel. "Sure," he muttered.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She was glad that Kurt came over virtually every weekend for another reason: it gave her the chance to avoid having to spend the whole weekend with Blaine. Yes, she knew that, in reality, Blaine wasn't that bad to have for a brother; he was definitely cleaner and less loud than most guys she knew – apart from Kurt, of course. The fact that Blaine was gay was definitely a plus too.

They had known each other their entire lives, but Blaine had only been living in Rachel's house (in the weekends; he boarded at Dalton throughout the week) since this school year. Something about his mother's new boyfriend being homophobic, or something. Therefore, it had not been a surprise for Rachel when her dads had decided to take Blaine in.

She'd just managed to find all the food and the drinks in the fridge and taken them out when the doorbell rang. Hastily telling Blaine to stay away from the food – even though it was less than two feet away from him on the table – she raced towards the front door.

"Hey, Kurt!" she greeted her friend happily. Barely waiting for a response, she dragged him inside. "You can bring your stuff upstairs, if you want. Here, I'll help you." With their combined strength, the two managed to get the suitcase upstairs, and Rachel wondered for a moment how Kurt had even gotten the thing into his car in the first place. Oh, right – he must've somehow blackmailed Finn into helping him.

"Come on," she told him. "The food's still downstairs. You're early, and Blaine distracted me." That seemed to catch Kurt's attention.

"Oh?" he asked airily. "Blaine's here? I thought he boards at Dalton?"

Rachel eyed him confusedly for a moment. "No, he's always here during the weekends. You know that, Kurt."

He smiled a little uneasily, but followed her downstairs nevertheless.

"I didn't eat anything, I swear," Blaine told her before she could even open her mouth (which was a feat, but again, they'd known each other their entire lives, so Blaine had had plenty of time to perfect that particular ability).

Rachel picked up a few items. "Good. We would've made you watch musicals with us all night if you had."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, now I'm scared. You know I love Broadway musicals just as much as you two, right?" Glancing from Rachel to Kurt, who was still awkwardly standing a couple of feet behind Rachel, he said, "Alright, scratch that, I probably don't. But I still love them."

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel said dismissively. "Kurt, can you take the rest of this upstairs?"

Kurt was next to her within seconds. "Of course," he said. "Hi, Blaine." Rachel frowned; he sounded a little off. She hoped her friend wasn't coming down with something, as it would put quite a damper on their sleepover. And on his ability to sing, of course. And if it was contagious, on hers as well.

Blaine smiled. "Hey, Kurt," he greeted him, nodding his head slightly, and… did Kurt just let out a breathy laugh or did Rachel mishear? On their way out of the kitchen, he almost stumbled, something Rachel knew he only did when he was nervous. Standing still and letting Kurt go upstairs before her, she looked back into the kitchen, but it was just Blaine sitting there. When he noticed her looking, he raised his eyebrows at her expectantly. Rachel just shrugged and followed Kurt upstairs.

"Are you okay?" she asked him when she entered her room. He seemed rather flushed, now that she looked closer.

"I'm fine," he insisted, nodding furiously, and now Rachel definitely knew something was up.

Instead of questioning him, though, she decided to let it go for now – but she was going to interrogate him more about the subject tonight. First, however, they were going to watch _West Side Story_.

Letting her thoughts drift away as she watched, she suddenly remembered what Blaine had been telling her earlier. "Hey," she said, sitting up. "Kurt. Have you realised that we've been having a _lot_ of sleepovers lately? You're here almost every weekend."

He stared at her, wide-eyed, and coughed. "What – no, I hadn't. Now that you mention it, though…" He laughed nervously. "Um. Is that a problem?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. I didn't realise it either before Blaine mentioned it today."

"Oh?" Kurt shot her a quick glance before looking back at Rachel's ceiling. "What did he say?"

Meanwhile, Rachel's brain was working overtime. "Nothing, really," she replied carefully. "He just didn't get why I was so excited to have you over since you come over all the time."

Now, she could also see Kurt's mind reel. "Right," he muttered softly, wrapping his arms around himself. "Excuse me for a moment." He almost bolted up from her bed and out of her room. She heard the bathroom door slam shut two seconds later, and she was almost inclined to follow him and see if he was alright. Maybe he did have a stomach bug. She couldn't really think of anything else that could be wrong.

Unless…

No way. There was no way. Rachel's eyes widened and she looked from the spot on her bed where Kurt had been just now to the doorway. It seemed impossible, but… it was the only other explanation.

And now that the thought was planted in her head, she couldn't believe how she hadn't seen it earlier. All the nervous looks and smiles and laughter, the way Kurt seemed to always be all but speechless around her brother and the fact that he always insisted on having all the sleepovers at her house now that Blaine lived her as well…

"You're in love with Blaine," she accused when she heard the door creak slightly, indicating that someone was coming in.

A dry laugh, and Rachel's heart plummeted. "That would be very narcissistic, Rach, if I were in love with myself."

She could only stare at Blaine. To make matters even worse, that was the moment Kurt returned from the bathroom, and it was obvious that he'd either been crying or trying hard not to cry. Or both. It was probably both.

"What's wrong?" he asked obliviously, glancing from Rachel to Blaine – and okay, how had Rachel never noticed her friend's very obvious attraction to her half-brother before? It was practically written all over his face.

"Nothing," she said hastily, only to find herself echoed by Blaine. "Blaine was just… leaving, right, Blaine?"

"Yeah." Blaine coughed awkwardly. "Bye, Rach. Kurt."

Kurt looked after him just a moment too long for it to be normal, but in the end, he closed the bedroom door anyway. "What was that all about?" he asked Rachel, sitting down on the bed next to her.

Deciding that now was not a good time to either confront Kurt about his feelings for Blaine, or to admit that she'd practically told Blaine that Kurt liked him, Rachel just smiled at him winningly. "It was really nothing. He just came to complain about the fact that the movie's too loud."

If Kurt didn't believe her, he didn't mention it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: So, I don't even know why this took so long, seeing as I wrote this chapter a few weeks ago. Somehow, it did, and I'm sorry for that. I'm not sure how many more chapters there'll be (I have one more drabble written and there's another in my head), but chances are this'll never get the 'complete' sign anyway, simply because I might just get inspired and add to this at the weirdest of moments. I'm also not sure what prompted this; it's set during BIOTA and it's not exactly Klaine - but Kurt and Blaine are the only ones with dialogue so I'm using that as an excuse to put this here. It's sort of weird. But I hope you'll enjoy this anyway, and please leave a review when you reach the bottom! :)

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed dreamily as he snuck another peek at the boy who was presently trying to explain something to Blaine's rather inebriated sister. To be honest, he thought this party Rachel was throwing was pretty boring. She had strictly instructed him not to drink, as she didn't want her baby brother (he was only a few months younger!) to get wasted. Blaine pulled a face at the memory. Then again, it looked like Rachel was drinking enough for both of them anyway.<p>

Back to the boy she was talking to and clinging to very desperately. He was completely dreamy – taller than Blaine (most guys were, but still), kind eyes, awesome hair, and an amazing smile. Plus, he was an older (and therefore more experienced) guy, and he was always nice to Blaine whenever he came over and Blaine happened to be home.

Yes, Blaine had to find a way to free Finn Hudson from Rachel's evil clutches.

Oh, he was well aware of the fact that Finn and Rachel had a history, but he was willing to look past that. Once Finn realised that Blaine was a million times better than Rachel, he'd come running straight into Blaine's arms.

Though… straight?

He'd never look at another guy or girl ever again, Blaine was sure of that. Nothing and nobody else would matter anymore, least of all Rachel. Blaine huffed. His sister always got everything she wanted, and he got stuck with all her hand-me-downs. And yes, Finn would technically be one of those as well, but Blaine was willing to look past that, too.

He would get the boy, and everything would be perfect. He smiled happily as he thought about the whole future he'd secretly mapped out for Finn and himself. He'd have to undertake some action, though, to make that happen, and what was a better time for that than now? After all, everyone but Finn and Blaine was drunk, so Finn would appreciate spending some time with another sober person, right?

With that thought in mind, Blaine rose from his seat and started to make his way over to the taller boy. Rachel had long since left him alone to get another drink. Before he was even halfway, though, a voice behind him made him stop in his tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Blaine turned around, coming face to face with Rachel's best frenemy, Kurt Hummel, who seemed to be just as sober as Blaine himself.

Petulantly, Blaine crossed his arms. "Why not?" he demanded. Rachel had told him everything she and Kurt had gone through the previous year, if only in very vague terms, and therefore, Blaine didn't really trust the other boy.

"He's straight," Kurt replied. "Trust me, I've tried."

"Oh?" Blaine asked, because that was new. He was well aware of the fact that Kurt was gay, just like him, and he was almost sure that Kurt knew that he was gay as well.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know Finn's nice, overall, and he has some very sweet moments, but believe me, Blaine, he's very straight. I tried to make him fall in love with me last year, but all I managed to do was push him away and the only people falling in love were my dad and his mom."

Blaine pursed his lips. He really didn't know if he could trust Kurt, but he sounded sincere enough. "And now?" he eventually asked.

"Now our parents are married and he's my stepbrother," Kurt replied. After a few seconds, he added, "He's also still very straight. And he leaves his dirty laundry around everywhere. He can't cook, he can barely keep up with any form of intelligent conversation, and he's always making noise, be it on his drums or on one of his game consoles."

Blaine tried his best to bite back a smile now. Though he still didn't know how reliable Kurt was, and he was certain that the other boy had only named a couple of Finn's less favourable characteristics, he supposed Kurt had a point.

"Plus," the other boy continued, "I don't think Rachel would ever forgive you if you so much as _try_ to flirt with him. He'll either not notice or get very uncomfortable if you do that, by the way. And she's your sister, and Finn's still going to be straight. Would it really be worth it?"

"I guess not." Maybe Blaine would have to try and find someone else to crush on, if he could.

Huh. How had he never noticed that Mike Chang had some _very_ nice abs?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I really do suck at updating, don't I? Anyway, here's the next chapter :) As said, I have another drabble ready, but I'm not too sure if I should post that here; it could also be a short story in itself. Not that I need any more WIPs... :\ Anyway, this is set during the _Rumours_ episode. I hope you'll enjoy this, and please leave a review at the bottom! :)

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was furious. How dare he – no, she couldn't even think it. She was glad, for once, that Blaine boarded at Dalton – she didn't think she could've looked her brother in the eye after what she'd seen. She felt so, so sorry for him. After all that he'd been through, this was definitely not something he deserved.<p>

She'd barely remembered to close and lock her car when she arrived at school – if she forgot, some football players would probably take advantage of her forgetfulness – and when she arrived inside, she scanned the halls expertly in search for the victim of her wrath. She had all but pressured Finn into not saying anything, but for a moment, she feared that he might've let something slip after all. It didn't matter anyway; as soon as Sam walked by her, wearing _that_ jacket, Rachel's anger doubled – they even dared to flaunt their affair in front of the _entire_ _school_? – and she stormed through the halls towards where she knew Kurt's locker was.

There he was, the lying, cheating bastard. He didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Blaine as his boyfriend.

Kurt didn't even look up from the book he was reading as she approached. Choosing to keep her anger under wraps for now, she simply said, "Stop it."

Still, Kurt didn't even spare her a glance. "Stop what?" he asked, and Rachel's blood began boiling again.

"You're cheating on Blaine with Sam," she accused him. That caught his attention. "I thought I knew you, Kurt, and I thought both Blaine and I could trust you, but obviously, we can't. When were you planning on telling Blaine about the affair you're having? How long has this been going on?"

He just stared at her incredulously. "What on earth are you talking about, Rachel?"

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, and rather loudly, too, if the turned heads in the hallway were any indication. "You're not even denying it!"

"Well, maybe that's because you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, no grounds whatsoever to base your accusations on, and no right to interfere with our relationship." He seemed both annoyed and unimpressed, and in Kurt, that could be a dangerous combination.

"We saw you and Sam outside that motel," she told him harshly. "You were incredibly touchy-feely, weren't you?"

Kurt shot her a pointed look. "Alright, so you're saying that every time you touch someone, you're having some kind of an affair with them? Because that's the only thing I'm getting from this. Besides, Rachel, Sam's straight, in case you hadn't noticed him dating both Quinn and Santana."

She scoffed at him. "You were outside a motel, Kurt. It's pretty clear what goes on in those, isn't it? Besides, _Kurt_, Blaine is my brother, and I love him. I care about him, and I'm not going to let you break his heart to pieces because you're messing around with a supposedly straight guy in a _motel_. God, Kurt, could you get any tackier?"

"Says the girl who's obsessed with animal sweaters," he muttered. "Look, Rachel, I'm not 'messing around' with Sam, or however you want to put it. I'm not cheating on Blaine, nor do I plan to."

"Then what were you doing there?" she asked, still angry.

"I could ask you the same question," he retorted. "And I can't tell you what was going on. It's none of your business."

She snorted. "Yeah, that's very believable, Kurt. It's easy for you to do what you're doing while I'm the one who's going to have to clean up the mess you'll undoubtedly leave behind."

"For the last time, Rachel, I'm _not_ cheating on Blaine." Now, Rachel wasn't the only angry one anymore. "And I think you're just about the last person who's allowed to lecture me on that particular subject when you're the one who broke Finn's heart earlier this year. Guess who got to help him out of his misery? That's right, me."

"You and Finn aren't even related by blood," she countered.

"It's still the same thing," Kurt insisted. "Actually, no, it's not, because _you_ cheated on Finn, and I've _never_ cheated on Blaine."

With that, he slammed his locker shut and walked away.

o-o-o-o-o

"Blaine!" Rachel called out. She'd only been at Dalton a handful of times, but of course, Blaine had shown her the choir room during one of those visits. She stormed past gaping students and classrooms of all kinds. "Blaine!" she yelled again, if only to announce her imminent arrival.

The doors to the Warblers' rehearsal room flew open the moment she was about to burst through them, and she almost collided with a Warbler she'd never bothered to learn the name of. She quickly located Blaine, who seemed to be shrinking away into the couch and this close to hiding behind the boy sitting next to him.

"Blaine," she repeated again, this time in a somewhat calmer voice.

"What are you doing here, Rachel?" Blaine asked, sounding somewhat exasperated… and, come to think of it, a little embarrassed as well. Rachel couldn't think of any reason why.

"I need to talk to you," she informed him. "Right this instant. It's an emergency." As his eyes grew wide and panicking, she hastily added, "Our dads are fine, don't worry."

"Then what is it?" he asked, clearly not intent on standing up and speaking to her alone like she'd hoped he would. Very well then – she'd just tell him in front of his – and Kurt's – friends.

"It's Kurt," she said, and as she'd expected, the other boys muttered quietly for a moment when the familiar name was mentioned. "He's cheating on you with Sam."

The boys were dead silent now, all staring at Blaine to see how he would take the news. "What?" he asked, sounding shocked. "Rachel – I know that Kurt would never cheat on me, and I wouldn't cheat on him either. Besides, Sam's straight."

She huffed. Why did everyone keep pointing out that minor little detail? "Apparently not, otherwise the two of them wouldn't be coming out of a motel at night. Something definitely went down there."

Blaine's face was unreadable. "I appreciate your concern, Rach, really, I do. But that does seem like a harsh accusation, don't you think? Especially since you don't have any real proof. And Kurt's not like that – as I just said, he wouldn't cheat on me, and besides that, it's not like him to go fool around with someone – a straight guy – in a motel room. Kurt's not like that."

"I've known him for longer than you have," Rachel reminded him. Sitting down next to him, she took his hand and squeezed is. "Listen, Blaine, I know that this may be difficult to hear and to process, but I know I'm right. Sixth sense, remember?"

Blaine groaned – he actually _groaned_. "You know what I think of your so-called sixth sense, Rach. While it may be true that you've known him for a longer time, I daresay I've gotten to know him much better in the admittedly short period of time we've spent together than you have in the past three years."

She looked at him sadly. He seemed very determined and he would probably never believe her. "I just don't want your heart to get broken," she told him earnestly. "I know the feeling, and it's awful. When Finn broke up with me, I didn't think I'd ever be happy again and – "

"I know," Blaine interrupted her, and only now did Rachel notice that the other Warblers had quietly left the room. "And I'll talk to Kurt about this. But this is _my_ relationship, Rachel, not yours. I know you're just trying to help, but I almost entirely sure that you're making a big deal out of nothing and probably ruining your friendship with Kurt in the process."

"That she is," a voice came from the doorway, and a cross looking Kurt walked into the room. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him almost instinctively as he bent down to kiss Blaine in a greeting. "Can we talk?" he asked his boyfriend, sending Rachel a glare in return. "We can drive somewhere, so at least Rachel won't try to eavesdrop."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Be nice, you two," he admonished them both, and Rachel was about to protest – _she_ hadn't said anything to Kurt yet – when she realised that Blaine must've figured out that they'd discussed this issue already before coming to him.

As the two boys left the room, Rachel was left with virtually no choice but to follow them out of the school and drive home. While she was definitely curious about how their talk would play out, there was no way she could follow them and try to eavesdrop without being noticed. She just hoped that, whatever was going on, they would manage to work things out, for her little brother's – and, fine, for her best friend's as well – sake. She didn't think she'd ever seen him as happy as he was since he'd met Kurt. And, coincidentally, the same thing went for Kurt.

She sighed. Maybe she _had_ been stupid to assume Kurt was cheating on Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I think this will be the last chapter - for now, at least. I don't really have any other ideas or written chapters. The reason it took me so long to publish this one... I think I was debating if I should turn this into a multi-chapter story, but I really suck at those, so this is all there is to this :) It's probably kind of weird, but I figured it'd be funny :)

Hopefully you'll enjoy this, and please leave a review at the bottom! :)

* * *

><p>As Tina and Mercedes lamented the fact that they still hadn't been able to pry some information about his new mystery boyfriend out of Kurt, Rachel's mind was elsewhere. According to her dads, she had a brother. A real, living brother – a twin, no less. They had told her about this a week ago, and it was still at the forefront of her mind.<p>

"What do you think he's like, Rachel?" Tina asked her, shaking her out of her thoughts.

Still, she replied without thinking. "He must be a singer, I think. He's probably rather short, with dark hair and a lot of talent."

Tina hummed appreciatively and Mercedes seemed to approve as well. "Damn girl, you've really given this a lot of thought, haven't you? But that _does_ seem like the kind of guy Kurt would go for."

"Huh?" Rachel blinked. Of course – she hadn't told anyone about her amazing new discovery yet. Nobody knew about her brother, and somehow, the other girls had mistaken her description of her brother for her description of Kurt's boyfriend. "Oh, yeah. I know."

Tina and Mercedes continued trying to figure out a plan to find out whom Kurt was hiding from them, and Rachel's mind went straight back to her twin. Apparently, her fathers had been shocked when Shelby had told them that she was having twins, and Rachel could understand that only too well. They had often told her that they hadn't expected to find someone who would be their surrogate, and when they'd found one, they weren't getting one, but two babies.

It was too bad they'd only wanted one child, preferably a girl. So, when a boy and a girl had been born, the two twins had immediately been split up – Rachel had gone home with her dads, and her brother had been put up for adoption, since Shelby couldn't take care of him.

Rachel sighed heavily. Even though she couldn't remember it at all, she felt pain consuming her from the inside at the thought of being torn away from someone she'd spent nine months in the womb with. It was probably a good thing her dads were clearing out a room for her therapist again – she already felt traumatised.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked concernedly, probably wondering why Rachel wasn't talking.

"I'm fine," she replied airily. "I'm fine."

"You're not saying much," Mercedes observed.

"I'll be singing an extremely difficult song in Glee tomorrow," she explained. Well, it was true. She'd be singing about the emotional trauma she was dealing with after learning she had a brother, and then explain the whole matter to the group, who would be all ears and extremely proud of how she dealt with it. She had no doubt about it. "I don't want to strain my voice too much."

Mercedes just shrugged and continued talking. Rachel thought she heard something about romantic serenades, but then, the memory of the talk with her dads consumed her again. A few years ago, they had tried to get in touch with their son, and had found that after Shelby had named him ('Blaine'), he'd been adopted fairly quickly. They had mentioned something about his adoptive parents not wanting his biological parents anywhere near him before he turned eighteen, but Rachel didn't quite know the gist of it. They'd gotten a small photograph of the boy, and that was it. From what Rachel could see, the two of them really looked alike, even though the boy in the picture was only twelve.

Not that it mattered much; she didn't even know where he lived and knowing her luck, she would never find him.

Then, all of a sudden, the door of the Lima Bean opened and in walked a boy who looked around their age and – no, that couldn't be. Still, Rachel used her spot at the table nearest to the register to her advantage as she leant closer to hear what he'd say.

His voice was obviously that of a singer, and Rachel almost started squealing when he said his name was Blaine. Oh, imagine if she hadn't known about her brother before coming here! No, imagine the amount of times she must've already seen this boy without realising who he was! Would her dads have realised it?

The boy looked exactly like a slightly older version of the boy in the photo and his name was Blaine. That was all the proof Rachel needed, and as soon as he sat down – with two cups of coffee; obviously, he was meeting someone – she got up to march to his table.

"Rachel? Where are you going?" Mercedes asked. Oh, right. She'd almost forgotten about the other two girls.

"I'm just – going to – " she said, before shaking her head determinedly. "I'll explain later. Now, I have to go."

Well aware that Tina and Mercedes were still watching her curiously, she walked over to the boy's table and coughed loudly, startling him.

"Are you Blaine?" she asked, seeing no need to beat around the bush. When he nodded hesitantly, she stood straight and announced, "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm your sister."

"Sorry – what?" the boy asked, and it was clear that he'd never been told by his 'parents' that he was actually adopted and had a twin sister.

"I'm your sister," she repeated. "Your twin sister."

The boy laughed nervously. "Look, if you're here to prank me because one of my friends put you up to this – I'm not falling for it. I don't have a sister. I'm an only child."

Rachel nodded empathically. "That's what I always thought as well, but then my dads told me that I have a twin brother. You." She cursed herself for not bringing the small photograph – surely Blaine would believe her then.

"Look – Rachel?" he started. "I don't really have time for this, I'm meeting my boyfriend here in a few minutes and I just – I'm not in the mood for this, alright?"

"I'm not crazy!" Rachel exclaimed. "It's the truth. You know, our mom – "

"I know my mom," Blaine said sharply. "And she's not your mother as well." Before Rachel could respond, there was someone else standing at Blaine's table and giving the boy sitting there a brief hug.

"Hey, you," the newcomer greeted him breathily. "What's – _Rachel_?"

"_Kurt?_" Rachel exclaimed, gaping. By now, Mercedes and Tina were approaching as well. "What are you – why are you – "

"Is this him, Kurt?" Tina asked excitedly, looking Blaine up and down.

"Kurt? You know this girl?" Blaine asked, and Kurt seemed momentarily overwhelmed.

"Okay – Rachel, I have no idea what you're trying to ask, so I'm not even going to attempt to respond. Yes, Tina, this is him, and unfortunately, I do, Blaine. I mean," he quickly said when Rachel glared at him, "I've told you about New Directions, right? Well, this is Tina, that's Mercedes, and you've already met Rachel."

"He's still my brother!" Rachel protested, and four pairs of eyes landed on her.

"Since when do you have a brother?" Mercedes asked, and Kurt looked at Blaine oddly.

"You never told me you had a sister."

"Because I don't!" Blaine insisted. "I just sat here, and suddenly, she comes running up to me, claiming she's my sister! I've never seen her before in my life!"

"That because we were separated at birth," Rachel explained.

"Rachel, no offense, but don't you think that sounds a _little_ insane?" Tina asked carefully. "I mean, things like that don't really happen, right?"

"Well, my dads wanted only one child, so obviously, the other one was put up for adoption," Rachel argued.

"Anyone can claim that," Kurt said. "I could go up to at least five people here and claim I'm related to them."

"You do look alike a little," Tina conceded, "but that's hardly any proof. Like Kurt said, not everyone who looks alike is related."

"Let's get out of here," Mercedes decided. "A little retail therapy might do you good, Rachel. And you'd better give us all the details later, Kurt."

With Tina's help, Mercedes managed to drag Rachel out of the Lima Bean, leaving two slightly stunned boys in their wake.


End file.
